Do you really know your own sister?
by Devil Nightmare
Summary: This is a story about a girl who thinks her sister is boring! Her sister is anything but. What happens when she sees her sister in the middle of a huge secret? This has nothing to do with any book! Just something I wrote and formed by myself! Plz read
1. Prologue: An unforgettable night

**I always hate when a story is all squished together so I tried to space it out!! hehehe Try it tell me what you think.**

Prologue: An unforgettable night

I woke up to find this really bright light shooting through my window, from the back yard. So I got out of bed swiftly and quietly, not wanting to arouse whatever it

was. I slowly pull my drapes out of the way kneeling by the window, to find a scene from one of those super hero action movies. There was this gorgeous girl, she

reminded me of a star; I think she would remind everyone of a star because she had a white light glowing off her. Her long blond hair was flowing above her head as

if she was in water. Her feet about 24 inches off the ground. She had her arms and legs out stretched, she look relaxed. I couldn't tell anything else because the

light was just too bright for my eyes, so I went to get my sun glasses. When I returned to my window she had her palms facing out and there was, what looked like

lighting shooting from them. Next a whole bunch of things in my back yard came to life. They rose in the air, like she was, and started to circle her. After about what

seamed for a minute, she put her arms out in front of her and the items responded. They all flew forward and I looked to the direction they were headed, and I saw

this guy. He saw these items shooting at him, but he didn't move an inch. All he did was stare at the girl in the air and smile, and not one thing hit him. This guy was

good looking; he would be one of the guys that every girl drooled over. Just as I was staring at the guy, going over his muscular body, brownish-red hair, and

matured-manly face, everything when dark again; so I removed the sunglasses and placed on the window sill. When I looked over to where the glowing girl had

been, I saw nothing but air, I saw her lying on the floor with the good looking guy picking her up. What? How was that possible, a second ago he was about 15

yards away from her and now in the blink of an eye he was beside her? As he held her, looking her in the face, the girl's eyes slowly opened, and at seeing him

there, a huge smile spread across her face. The guy then smiled even bigger, he smiled a smile that would make every girl melt. Then all of a sudden they started to

talk, so I opened the window slightly so I could hear what they were saying. I was lucky they were speaking loud enough for me to catch every word, but apparently

unlucky because I must have made a noise.

"What was that?" the girl said as soon as I slid the window up, so I ducked.

"I didn't hear anything," the guy said. "I'm sure it was nothing knowing how strong your getting it could be miles away."

"No it sounded like it came from my sister's room… like she slid up the widow." "My sister's room"? That couldn't possibly be my sister. I had a twin sister, but that

totally couldn't be her. I mean one my sister was so not that good looking. My sister, ever since our mom died at age 8, totally changed. Every adult understood why,

they said that it would just be passing but it never was, it was hard for her, I mean to have your mom die in your arms. No one knew how my mother died, but we

found her dead on the front lawn in my twin sister's arms. My brother, Kevin, was 10 at the time, but he never cried although I think he did at night while no one

could see him. My brother and dad have been looking out for my sister since then, I try too but let me tell you it's hard. She doesn't talk to anyone. She wares geeky

close and gets good grades, but I never see her with anyone, now that I think about it I barely ever see my sister. She locks herself in her room and never answers

if we come to the door, I can never find her during lunch, and sometimes she disappears even during classes. It's like, she has a life no one knows about. So I guess

that could make that girl, outside in my back yard, my sister but my sister didn't have blond hair any more, that left as well with my mom; she dyed it brown and it

has been that way for a while, I know cause it was brown today when she was at dinner. As I looked back out the widow to see what else could prove that the girl

outside wasn't my sister, I noticed they disappeared. So I decided to go into my sister's room to prove it wasn't my sister who was outside. As I got up from the

widow and turned to leave my room, it was my sister standing behind me. She was looking at the ground shaking her head.

"Why, Jules? Why are you not in bed?" She said in a sad voice.

"Well, it's a beautiful night out and I wanted to looked out for a while," I wasn't about to tell her what I had seen, she would think I was crazy.

"Then why is the window opened?" she asked and looked me in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I said confused at how she knew this because the drapes had swung back over to cover the window; unless some way, this girl with chestnut

hair was actually the girl with blond hair.

"Bree? Blake knows, he has sent the others to….. "_help_"!" said the boy that was in my back yard.

"Bree? Was that really you? But I mean…. What's going on?" I asked apparently this was my sister. We all used to call her Bree-Bree because her name was Brianna.

Could that gorgeous girl from the back yard really be my geeky sister? I then finally looked at what she was wearing. She was dress, normal, or should I say

different. I was used to a sweater with a pair of the same old kakis. Instead she was wearing a tight pair of black sweats, which hugged her body nicely to show off

her slenderness; with a red tank, that too, also hugged her body to show her many curves. She also wore sneakers that were muddy and looked worn out. This was

the most shocking, because I have only ever seen her in black flats. She looked like any normal person in our school, nothing like her normal self. I just couldn't stop

my self so I blurted out, "what are you wearing, Brianna?"

She looked down at what she was wearing and all she said was, "Crap!" The totally cute (being even cuter up close) guy that was now standing right behind her,

looked shocked too, like a huge secret had just been blow; and apparently there was a secret that was, now, going to have to be told. I looked at the guy again;

there was something about him, something that was so familiar, those blue eyes, that hair. Then I knew who the guy, standing in font of me, was.

"Are you Jason Tiber?" I blurted out with out thinking. Right after I said it I realized how lame it sounded. Bree just rolled her eyes and Jason, nodded with a little

snort- laugh. He was the same age as us, 15, but looked much older. He was the guy all the girls at school wanted, so why was he with my sister. I mean no one

looked twice at my sister not even most of the geeks.

"Look, Jul, get into bed and pretend to be sleeping," my sister said breaking the silence.

"But?" I said totally not wanting to go back to bed.

"Just do as I say!" I could have just said _you're not the boss of me_ but there was something that just made me follow. I got into bed and closed my eyes. After a

minute I opened my eyes slightly, to see Jason holding my sister's hand. This was all confusing, I mean Jason wasn't dating anyone and no one knew why. Could it

really be because he was secretly dating my sister?

"I knew this was going to happen!" my sister said.

"I'm sorry! It's my fault! I should have never come by and had you practice, and I pushed you so hard you fainted." Jason said in a sad voice looking down at my

sister, she was about 2 inches shorted then him.

"No, Jas, it's not your fault. I'm glad you came, plus we needed to practice it makes me stronger. The passing out I need to be careful with! When I'm using the

power I feel fine, powerful; but after, when I stop all of my energy just drains and I pass out. The problem is I don't know my limit until I have stopped and it's too

late. It's not your fault." My sister said.

"Well, is there anything I can do, at least?" he sounded, like he truly cared about my sister.

"You could hold my hand and help me get through this, and then take me flying in… um……. I don't know…… how about above the Nile after this is over. I mean if

that's ok with you?" she smiled up at him probably already knowing it was a yes. At this he pulled her in closer, he's big muscular arms tensing around her thin ones

that had some muscle showing, which I had never seen in those hideous, baggy sweaters.

"I'm fine with that!" he said a huge smile spreading across his face. Just when I thought they couldn't get any closer and my sister couldn't be any luckier, he looked

down at her and leaned in.

"Not here, Jas, not in front of my sister." My sister said in a sad voice.

"She won't remember," said Jason in a teasing voice that made me confused, I would so remember this, how could I not.

"I know, but.." and there lips met. It wasn't one of those sloppy kisses you see walking down the halls of our school, and it wasn't just a peck either. It was a sweat

kiss, and my sister looked truly happy, something I hadn't seen since we were at the zoo for our birthday. My dad put her on his shoulders so she could reach the

highest branch, of the oak tree, to swing on.

As they separated, he didn't let her go. She leaned her head against his chest, as he stroked her hair with one hand and held her tight with the other.

"Can I?" Jason asked.

"Sure, like you said she will forget!" she said sadly.

"Bree, you do realize this isn't your fault either? It's_ his _fault." Jason said.

"I know but I just wish there was something I could do!"

"You are! Look you wear this thing," at saying this he pulled her brown hair off and all the blond-white hair, I saw from the flouting girl before, came falling down. "I

mean this must not be too comfortable. Plus you put a force field around the house so he can't detect it, which takes much of your power, and I can tell puts you in

pain. You also try to stay as far away from your family. Which I can tell hurts you more then you let even me see. It's not your fault, you tried to protect her, you

were too weak, and he saw your tattoo. I'll be here if you need me, your not going to be alone again, Bree. Even though you'll probably be so powerful you could

kick his ass by yourself," he said with a small chuckle, trying to brighten the mood. A tattoo? My sister has a tattoo, since when and who saw it, dad? This was too

much work on my brain for one night. I looked back to my sister, her head was still against his chest, tears where spilling over her eyes. Just then other figures

entered the room.

"Aw, look at the cute couple! You know I could get some major gossip on this!" said what sounded like a girl's voice. My sister and Jason separated but stayed joined

at the hip, with his arm around her waist.

"Ok! Can we get this over with?" said what sounded like the shadows in the corner.

"Is there another way?" my sister asked with no hope in her voice. The girl came into focus she was tall, thin, and had red hair. I don't know if I had ever seen her

before, but I was definitely going to check at school.

"I know how you feel, Bree. But it's for her own protection, and you know how important that is." said the girl.

"Yes! That's true! Alright! I trust you Kayla!" my sister said, Jason giving her an even tighter hug. I thought for my sister would suffocate.

"Is she awake?" the girl named Kayla whispered.

"Yes!" at this I took it as an ok to look at them, so I opened my eyes fully. I tried to see the other figures in the room so I could look for them also at school but it

was too dark, plus Kayla was coming forward blocking my view. She put a hand on my forehead it was cold but felt smooth. This was definitely one weird night, I was

trying to piece some questions I could maybe ask, when everything went black.

**So Please tell me what you think!**

**Even if you totally hated it I want to know!!**

**If you tell me you want more then the sooner you will get more, so REVIEW!!**


	2. A year later Junior Year

**Ok so here is my second chapter!! Thank you soo much to all those who reviewed!! So read and I hope you will enjoy!!**

Chapter 2: a year later (Junior Year)

The first day of school was always my favorite, beside the last day of course! It was the day you got to reconnect with your friends, and meet some new ones. I was

sitting with my best friend Jenna. She was the one I told everything to. She was the one who was there when my mom died and when at the same time I lost all

contact with my sister. I look over to the corner of our homeroom. She is as far away from me as possible, like she couldn't stand to be near me. She is looking down

at her desk concentrating on something. There is nothing on her desk but it kind of looks like she is trying hard to do something. I stare at her and realize how much

I miss the relationship we used to have. I miss my sister. I wonder if she misses me. Does she ever get lonely? Then I feel bad for her it must have crushed her that

mom died, but I was always closer to mom and I was able to move on. But then Brianna was found with our mother's dead body. Maybe she felt guilt. But why would

she feel that way, it couldn't have possibly have been her fault, could it? No we were only 8, and I push that thought away immediately, almost ashamed.

"Hello, Julia? Are you even listening to me?" she asks. Pulling me away from my thoughts, but before I look away, Jenna can see where I'm looking. She automatically

knows what I'm thinking and that they are not happy thoughts.

"Sorry I just got lost in thought," I say, knowing that she will understand.

"No its ok I understand." She says and I have to smile, because I knew her exact response.

Before I can say anymore of what is going on I see Ronny walk through the door. He was the new kid last year and him and I had started become pretty close till he

had to go visit his dad somewhere in Florida. His parents had gotten divorced last year and so his mom and he moved here to New Jersey and he started Chase High

School the middle of his sophomore year. He was a cute looking boy and was pretty sweet, but totally started hanging out with the wrong crowd. They were all jerks

and pigs. I remembered when his best friend Fred asked me if I had a date AFTER the prom. But Ronny was different, always the perfect gentleman. As soon as he

sees us he smiles and heads over to where Jenna and I are sitting.

"Hey Julia. Jenna." He says nodding to the both of us.

"Hey Ronny, how was Florida?" I ask.

"Eh, same old, same old, sleep, TV, party, sleep." He explains with a laugh. "How's your sister." He asks pointing his head to the corner of the room where my sister

is still sitting unmoving.

"The same as always, thanks for asking." I say with a slight grimace, but not enough to fool him or especially Jenna that I'm ok. "I just wish she had someone to talk

to. If it can't be me, I just wish it was someone that could help her, so this way I would know she's not alone. Just for someone to help her now that everything can

be ok. I mean look at me, I had someone to talk to and I'm ok." I said smiling at Jenna and she gave a "your welcome" smile back.

"I have an idea." Ronny said with a huge smile across his face. I looked at him totally confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I mean there is this opening school party this weekend. You know about it right?" I nodded still not sure where this was headed. "Well I could ask her to see if

maybe she would be willing to go with me. Maybe I could become the friend your sister needs. I mean I have been in her position not to this extent, but I know what

it's like to feel guilty about something and have no one to talk to about it."

"You do?" Jenna asked, voicing my own opinion as well.

"Yeah when my parents broke up I thought I was the reason. I assumed it was my entire fault. I met Fred and he was someone I was able to talk to and help me

through my guilt. I understand you guys don't like him all that much, but he helped me through a rough time and so he is a good friend to me." He said and I

understand what he meant. Fred was like a Jenna to him. Not everyone liked Jenna, people say she is a mean gossip, but she was a good friend that was always

there for me. Jenna clapped her hands startling me.

"You know what, Ronny, this is a good idea."

"I don't know." I said worried Brianna would get mad I "set her up" with a friend.

"Oh come on, Julia. You want to help your sister right? Well here is your chance. Ronny can tell us how your sister feels and you can help her get through it. You

could be there for her even when she doesn't know it. This may be just what she needs." Jenna knew exactly what to say for me to feel like her plan is a good idea.

She always points out the good while I tend to look at the bad. This I thought about and I thought this could be a good idea. I thought about how this could change

life if it worked. Daddy and Kevin acted like they had before the accident, but I could tell they missed Brianna as much as I did.

"Um…. Al…"

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun." Jenna said cutting me off. She always loved to find out information no one else knew. Yes she loved gossip, but she has yet to

spread any of the secrets I trusted her with so I trusted her enough to help me regain a relationship with my sister.

"I think you should go ask her now. So that way you know you can give us the 411. It would be perfect, now is the perfect time. I mean we have at least another 15

minutes until we have to go to our first period class." Jenna said, getting to antsy to see what my sister's reaction would be. I had to admit I was pretty excited too.

I mean I don't think my sister had ever been asked out or if she has I have never heard about it, and that's saying something since Jenna knows nearly everything

that goes on in the school.

"Well I don't think……" I was about to say but Ronny was already out of his seat and starting across the room.

**Ok same deal!! Tell me how you feel!! Even if it's a horrible, let me know!!**


	3. Ronny the Secret Spy

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed!!**

**I like reviews they make me feel happy!!**

**So THANKS!!**

Chapter 3: Ronny the Secret Spy

I watched in disbelief as my sister turned and watched as Ronny cross the room to her. She knew he was coming to talk to her but how? Did she hear us? No that

was impossible I mean we were at the opposite side of the room, plus there was a ton of chatter. Where'd all the chatter go? I noticed that no one was talking any

longer. All attention was on Ronny and my sister who was talking. Not even 2 minutes later Ronny was walking back the 20 yards to our desks. The room had broken

out into a hush of whispers and their eyes went back and forth from Ronny and my sister, who was sitting in the same position as though nothing had happened.

"What happened?" Jenna asked all excited to know exactly what had happened and not just what the others in the room assumed.

"Did she say yes?" I asked a little hope in my voice, that maybe this truly would be a break through.

"No." he said looking like he was confused and still thinking over that she said.

"She said no." Jenna said sounding really disappointed.

"No." he said finally meeting our eyes.

"Then what did she say?" Jenna and I nearly shouted together.

"She said not now." He said looking confused but his face recomposing.

"What?" I asked so totally confused.

"Guys!" Jenna said, with a smirk on her face. "Look, Ronny, I know this may be hard for you to do, but I need you to tell us in detail exactly what happened." She

said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Very funny!" he said. Then started to tell us what happened. "Ok so you saw when I went up to her she like knew I was coming. She got up before I even reached

her desk. That's kind of odd I mean how she knew I was going to talk to her. Well anyway she said that right know was not the time to talk. There were too many

people in the room she said to talk here. I said ok. She said how bout we talk on the bleachers at lunch less people here. I was like ok. Then she started to mumble

some stuff about should be safe, under control, nothing should go wrong, and he will see, won't blow it, but she was walking away still mumbling. I don't think she

thought that I caught that much, but still it doesn't matter I have no idea what it means."

We fell silent for a moment, all thinking our own thoughts of what they meant. I turned my head up, to look at my sister and she was looking at me. Her face in a sad

smile, but as I faced her, her eyes met mine exactly. I felt like she was trying to tell me something, like maybe she was worried for me, but I'm sure it wasn't that. I

mean why does she have to worry about me? I had people to talk to. I didn't isolate myself from my family. I was safe and I could feel like I was, but in my sister's

eyes I saw fear. No fear for herself only for the people she loved and for some reason I thought that is there was more than just me, dad, and Kevin. Who else could

Brianna possibly love? Who was a part of her life? Who was able to know my sister more than me, and how come I didn't know them at all? Before I could really look

any deeper into my sister's eyes she turned her head back down to face the desk.

When I turned back to my friends, they were both looking right at me. They both had confusion on their face.

"What?" I asked the both of them.

"How does she always look up at the right time? Like it's always whenever we are talking about her. Her timing is impeccable." Jenna said noticing that I realized the

exact same thing.

"Yeah that's kind of freaky. For some reason I have a feeling our talk at lunch is going to be something from the Twilight Zone. I get this feeling she already knows

what I'm going to say before I say it." Ronny said with a face that looked like a little kid that was going to get a new scary movie, but couldn't wait to see it no

matter how scary it was.

"You know you don't have to do this, Ronny." I said giving him a way out. But I knew what his response would be before he said it. Ronny never backed out of a

challenge another trait him and his best friend Fred shared.

"No way, are you kidding? I'm going through with this. Nothing to worry about she doesn't scare me and I'm going to help. I'm too far in to back out know." With this

Jenna's smile grew.

"Okay, so I guess you'll meet us after you talk to her?" Jenna asked antsy already to see what my sister's reaction would be and if she truly knew what Ronny was

going to ask.

"Yeah sure." Ronny said obviously never being a part of Jenna's plans before.

"Okay so we will meet in the old courtyard in the middle of the school." I said.

"Ew! Why there the smokers don't even go there anymore. It's so old." Jenna asked.

"Exactly," I said. "No one goes there. No one to bug us, no one to hear us."

"Wow! I feel like a secret spy. Ok so after I go talk to your sister, I'll meet you guys in the old courtyard?" Ronny asked with a smile showing his amusement.

"That's the plan." A smile even spreading across my face now.

"Looks like you are kind of a spy, Ronny. But your not the bad kind, you're a good spy, because in the end it will be helping both sides." Jenna says, and doubt

enters my mind again.

"I hope your right." I say looking at her and Ronny. Who both giving me a smile showing me that they are excited and don't have any doubts.

Before we can talk about it any further the bell rings for us to go to our first period class. With this I know even now that this is going to be a very, very long

morning!

**You know the drill!!**

**I haven't been getting reviews so then I won't put up more chapters!!!  
**

**Review make me happy and you get more of the story sooner!!**

**If you don't want more of the story, review any way so that way i can maybe try and make it better!!**

**So thank you!**


	4. Antsy

**Thank you to all you wonder people who reviewed!!!!**

**Here is the next chapter enjoy!!! =)**

Chapter 4: Antsy

I'm sitting in math watching the clock. Five minutes till lunch and I head to the courtyard where I find out whether I will hopefully learn something about my sister.

Four minutes….Mr. Barns gives us homework; I mean come on who gives homework on the first day. But my mind is focused on too many things for me to groan with the rest of the

class.

Three minutes…..He tells us to start and pack up our stuff and stay in our seats.

Two minutes…..Small talk breaks out between the kids in my class. Talk about the first day and complains about the students, but I don't pull my eyes away from the clock.

One minutes….I hear the sound of chairs pulling out as everyone gets antsy to see their friends at lunch and talk about their morning classes.

Thirty seconds….Everyone has lined up at the door getting ready to burst out into the hall as soon as the bell rings.

Fifteen second….More excited whispers as the ring of the bell is being awaited.

Five second….Come on already. Each second is going by as though it is a minute.

RING!!!!.....Every door on the hall way opens and kids fall out filling the hallway.

I go to my locker and already see Jenna in it grabbing a whole bunch of books that she knows I'll need for the afternoon. I walk up behind her and grab my lunch from the top shelf. We

always bring our lunch for at least the first week. Everyone always buys lunch expecting it to be different then last year, but of course it never is.

"Excited for something?" I ask with a little giddy laugh. She turns to notice me hands me my books and throws the books I have in my hand into my opened locker.

"Anything else you need?" she asks, not even answering my question. So I decide to do the same.

"You realize Ronny still needs to talk to talk to Brianna before he can talk to us?" I ask as she closes my locker. Her smile turns down as she realizes that she hadn't thought of that.

"Oh well at least we will be there. We can finish our lunch so that way when he comes we have longer to talk about what happened." She says always looking at the bright side of

things.

We walk in the opposite direction of the cafeteria, toward the court yard. The court yard was dead, how else to describe it. There was a single stone bench that looked like it could fit

only two people. Then there was a small table with four seats around it. The set was metal and looked like it had been sitting there unused for years. There was a bench of dead plants

and even dead weed. It looks like a part of an old house that no one has lived in for years. Just then my eyes landed on a single rose bush. Little buds popping out, it was at the

farthest end of the door, and I was a little confused. Now I know nothing about plants, but I was pretty sure they started to dye in the fall. This bush however looked like it was just

starting to grow. Then my eyes landed on someone that was bent down to the side of the plant. How had I not noticed him before? He had muscles that were beautifully shaped under

his t-shirt. And I immediately knew who he was when he stood up with the watering can in his hand. It was Jason Taber. He hadn't noticed us yet, but as we opened the door, to go

into the court room, he turned really fast. If you had blinked in that second u wouldn't have seen him turn.

"Oh!" He said as his eyes first landed on Jenna, and then lingered on me. His face showed shock as if there was a secret that we had just caught him in.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." I said as Jenna took a seat on the stone bench and I walked over beside her. Putting me closer to Jason.

"No! It's no problem I'm just leaving." He said putting the watering can behind the bush. With this action it made me think. Where he had gotten the water from? Before I could think it

through any farther, Jenna spoke.

"No its ok you don't have to leave." She said putting one over her legs over the other, and trying to be flirtatious with him.

"Um…I have to go." He said a little flustered with Jenna's reaction, eyes still darting to me like I'm going to lunge at him any second.

"Oh really? What do you have to do that's so important?" Jenna asked, in her sexiest voice, that I have heard her use often before the guy gives in. This time however she was pushing

him even further to stay. Jason realized this and to him it had an opposite effect.

"I have to ask one of my teachers a question. I guess I'll see you around." He said hurrying out of the courtyard before Jenna got a chance to say another word. Jenna looks at me with

her _what the hell_ face, and I just shrug my shoulders. When we turn back to watch and see what direction he goes, he is already gone. There is definitely something up with him, but I

don't have time to worry about him I need to think about my sister first.

She is what is most important right know, and I want desperately to figure out what she is hiding, why she is hiding, why she is being distant, and how I can help. Before I can think any

further or come up with some predictions the door slams, and Ronny walks through the door.

**Wonder what Ronny will say! lol**

**Ok so again review and you get more!!**

**Loves much  
**


	5. Could it be Related?

Chapter 5: Could it be related?

"Ok so what happened? What did she say? Are you going to be talking to her more often? Did she tell you any secrets?" Jenna asked not wasting anytime to find out about what Ronny

and my sister had talked about.

"Alright, she doesn't waste anytime does she?" He asked facing me.

"Nope, especially when it's something that she has no information on, like my sister." I said.

"Stop wasting time! Oh and before you waste even more time giving us a summary and then me making you start over again, make sure you use details and exacts. Got it?" Jenna said

in a speeded tone, that if she talked any faster we wouldn't be able to understand what it was that she said.

"Yeah! Yeah, I got it!" He said, with a little wink at me. "So yeah I saw her by the bleachers it was weird…….um… yeah the end!" He finished with a laugh.

"Ok enough fooling around. I want to know what happened too, you know." I said finally getting a chance to speak.

"Ok, I guess I'll start from the bell rang. I got my books and started over to the football field. I didn't see her on the bleachers, but as I got closer she was there facing the opposite side

of the field. Her back was to me. I must have been a good 50 yards away and I stepped on a couple of leaves that gave a little crinkle, under my weight. Well at this she turned faster

than my eyes caught. I fell back and realization replaced the anger and fear on her face. She kept apologizing for scaring me and I kept telling her that I wasn't scared. Her guard

actually slipped a bit. She has a pretty smile. That's when I noticed that your sister wasn't wearing her normal close. She was wearing tight pants and that matched her evenly tight

t-shirt. Your sister looks really good when she isn't wearing her normal close. She actually looked normal well more than normal." I cleared my throat loudly, because I had heard

enough of how good my sister looked in tighter clothing. "Yeah well sorry….anyway. Well your sister noticed me looking at her change in wardrobe and immediately said that gym was

the cause. I don't know I guess that could have been sweatpants. So I wet on and asked her if she would like to go to the party with me. She said that she couldn't go with me and

that she was sorry, and that she knew why I was asking. I was really confused at her response so I asked her what she meant she just responded with a nothing. So I asked her if she

was going at all. She said no, and when I asked her my not. Her expression then changed, it was weird. I wanted….to protect your sister…she looked like a sad puppy dog, one that

was caught in the headlights of a car, knowing that the death is near. She looked down and said that she couldn't. I then asked her why not, and she said she was busy. I then asked

her what else she could possibly be doing on a Friday night that was more important. She then smiled and her eyes brightened. She said that she had work to do, with a classmate. She

then told me that I better go before lunch was over and I didn't have enough time to eat. I started back towards the school. When I turned around she was gone. She was no longer

on the bleachers. I looked around. She just disappeared out of thin air." He finished with a confused look on his face. Ronny looked distant as though he was still in that moment looking

to where my sister was.

"Wow that kind of reminds me of what happened with Jason today." Jenna said like she was saying that the roses where red.

"What are you talking about?" Ronny asked, realizing that he had missed something.

"You're right." I say just remembering how confused I was with Jason. How fast he spun around just like what Ronny had described when he first saw my sister. Then I remembered

how he seamed to just disappear as well.

"Can someone please explain?" Ronny asked, getting angry like we were keeping a giant secret from him.

"Ok so when we came into the court yard Jason Tiber was here. We sort of scared him, and he turned around pretty fast. Then when he left we turned to watch him go, but he was

already gone." I said that would have never been a good enough explanation for Jenna, but it was plenty for Ronny.

"I mean they can't be related! I have never seen Jason ever acknowledge Brianna, or the other way around," Ronny said but still thinking it through.

"Maybe they are secretly dating. I mean it's not like Jason has a girlfriend. So it's possible." Jenna said in her gossip voice. With this Ronny and I looked at her like she had three heads.

How stupid would that be why would they go out behind everyone's back including their families?

"Come on! If that was even close to the truth don't you think someone would notice? I mean like me? I would have known my sister was dating someone if she was." I said, but I knew

that it was possible for me not to know. She stays in her room what if she isn't in her room at all? I couldn't let my friends know this though, not yet. I just got this feeling in my gut, like

it wasn't something I should be voicing now. I needed to find out more and be positive what I was talking about before I told them. No need to get them in an uproar that Jason and my

sister dating was even a slight chance possible.

"She does have a point." Ronny said. "I think we are just over thinking things. I have a question though, Julia."

"Yeah?" I say worried that maybe he is going to ask me what my sister does in her spare time or what she talks about. Something that I can't answer, but wish I could. Instead he asks

me something worse. Something that I do know the answer to. Something hat well bring me to the part in time where everything crashed. The reason we were analyzing my sister

know.

"I hope this isn't imposing, but I was wondering……What happened to your mom?"

**I haven't been getting any reviews lately =(**

**So if I don't get anymore then I won't update because I feel like no one is reading!!!**

**So review.........tell me your thoughts, likes, dislikes..............let we know =)**

**=P  
**


	6. Some of her Past

I was speechless. I didn't even know that he knew my mom had died, and judging by Jenna's face, she didn't know he knew neither.

"Uh…um….How do you know?" I asked. No one talked about my mother, not even my classmates. They just acted as though it was a divorce and my mother doesn't keep in contact.

Whenever my mother was brought up by a new friend or a new teacher that was wondering where my mom was for daughter-mother night, which we would just use one of my friends

mom's in order to attend, they would just say she couldn't make it.

"I'm sorry it's just that, I heard people taking. I was sitting with Fred in Math and they were talking about this morning. I heard one girl say how they felt bad for her and how it was

horrible watching your mother die in front of you. I asked Fred and for once he was actually serious, he just said it was nothing." Ronny said kind of fast as though he was scared I

would be angry with him.

"It's ok, Ronny. I can understand why you are curious I would be too. It's just that I was shocked by your question. See no one really talks about my mom. It's just sort of a sore

subject because um… that's the reason my sister is… well like the way she is."

"Really? I just thought it was the way she always was."

"No way." Jenna said becoming a part of the conversation. "Brianna was the most alive person I have ever met. I met her and Julia, me and Julia became best friends immediately but I

wasn't as close to her sister. Her sister was always the life of the party. She was always energetic tons of friends."

"Well what happened to her friends?" Ronny asked. "I mean they just ditched her?"

"Yep! I never saw them after our mom died. Some of her friends were Kayla Micina, Chris Rizzo, Devin Baric, Celina Krastic, and Rodger Lecila, and Jason Tiber. When I tried to confront

them they would always respond _I'm really sorry but I can't be seen with your sister. Just trust me on this. _Trust them alright! They never spoke to her again and I never spoke to them.

You know now that I remember Jason Tiber was actually Brianna's closest friend. They would always be together, like two peas in a pod. Well he left with the rest with them."

"That's horrible! When did it happen?"

"It happened about 8 years ago. We were 8. It was actually our birthday. Dad woke us up for school. My brother, my dad, and I came down stairs to find our cup cakes that were for

school. We looked everywhere and couldn't find my sister or my mom, but we assumed mom had gone to the store; she always went in the morning to get it over with. She hated the

crowds." I smiled at the memories of my mom saying go at night and enjoy the peace and quiet and then sleep in the peace and quiet in the day, while we were gone. "Anyway we

were all looking for Brianna; when dad opened the front door get the newspaper. That's where we found my sister and mom. My mom was on top of my sister, preventing her from

getting up. My sister was crying and all dirty and scratched. My dad called the cops, they couldn't tell how my mom died and anytime they asked my sister a question she would look

them in the eyes and they would just leave her alone. My sister just never really talked again, she just stayed quite with simple answers yes, no. Sometimes she didn't even talk;

sometimes she just nodded her head. And now we bring us today where she just locks herself in her room."

There was a long silence after I finished my story. We were all consumed in our thoughts as we ate our lunches, so that way we could finish before the bell rang.

**Brianna's POV**

I leaned my head on Jason's solder. How could I be so cruel? I listened as my sister told of how our mother died the day he came. The day he took away my mother. With that one

fight he forced me into hiding, away from my family and friends. A single tear fell from my cheek as Jason turned to hug me.

"Its okay, Bree. I'm here for you. Shhhh." Jason whispered. He was keeping his voice low so that way my sister and her friends couldn't tell that there were people up on the roof.

"What do I do Jason? I stay away I hurt her. I'm close to her I could kill her. In the whole mean time I could die and then she would be crushed either way." I said into his chest.

"You already know my view on the whole thing. That it's stupid for you to be alone, I mean that's probably worse than being with me all the time and the others. I mean if there are

people around you have protection." He said, voicing his dislike for Drake's plan to keep me "under the raider" as he said it.

"I know and I agree with you, but…."

"But what? Come on then get rid of the wig and all that. I mean, why do you do it then. I mean…" I put a hand to cover his mouth he was starting to get loud.

"Because of Drake! You heard Drake we don't fallow he's rules and he leaves. That would split the group apart. Plus people could get hurt who knows with his strength."

"We need him? I think it's the other way around. Earth to Bree, I mean what goes on in that pretty little head of yours?" he said kissing the top of my head. "I mean have you seen

your powers? Please we don't need him. He needs us."

"What about the group? We couldn't do that to them."

"Do you think they would go against us? They all feel the same. Especially Kayla I mean come on, you know, she would do anything for you, she is like your sister. Chris is like your

older brother and would do anything as long as you're safe and happy. As for Rodger and Celina they are right behind you. Sure Celina gets jealous of you every now and then, but

who wouldn't." he said giving me a huge smile and pulling me closer. "As for me my reasons, they are a little more selfish."

"Oh really? And what would those reasons be?" I asked with a flirty tone to my voice.

"Well see I just want you to keep my arms around you just like this all the time. I also want you to take off that wig and those awful cloths so that way the whole world can see how

sexy you are and they can all know you are all mine. Then you and I don't have to be sitting on the roof listening to some guy discuss how good you look, in sweat pants and how he

is trying to go out with you." Jason said with a little jealousy in his voice.

"Is someone jealous?" I asked smiling and pulling him closer with the frown he had that didn't look right on his beautiful face. "You know I would never go for him, and you know that. I

love you too much." As I said this his frown disappeared from his face replaced by a huge smile.

"I love you too." He said with a kiss on the lips. I always loved his kisses they pulled me away from the rest of the world. It took me away from my problems, and into a world of only

happiness and bliss.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know what do you think you want to be doing tonight?" He said as though he had another thought in mind. "Well you could spend sometime with your sister and then you and

I can just sit and watch the stars. Take an easy night, you deserve it." He said with a smile.

"You know that is a pretty good idea." I leaned in to give him a kiss when the bell rang breaking me out of one life and into my other.

**So I added some of Brianna's POV How was it? Should I write more from her?**

**So more reviews**

**Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write more!!!**

**So if you want more soon write me a review and let me know what you think! (Even if you don't like it, because then I can try and make it better)  
**


	7. Mr Kimber

**Sorry it took so long I went skiing and sprained my ankle really badly.**

**So I haven't had anytime to write with catching up in school and doctor's appointments so sorry about that.**

**Well here is more of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The rest of the school day was uneventful. I mean there is so much a teacher can teach you and considering I was probably the smartest one in the school, but considering the fact that I had to "lay low" I had to be in normal classes and act as though I wasn't that smart so that meant I could sleep in class and not need a repeat on the less, but I enjoyed having the distraction. Not thinking about the past, present, or future but instead on math filled numbers and how they work. Math was my favorite subject, that and Science, you could always learn more, try different things. Unlike History that always got old, once you know the past there is nothing to add to it.

"Can I have a word with Brianna?" Mr. Kimber asked, he was the teacher every teenage girl talked about and dreamed about. He was an English teacher that had an oval face, dark brown hair that was brushed back, a little gruff on his chin, and dark brown eyes, that a girl could dream about. I was the only girl, probably, in this who school that didn't drool over him. He was like the fun uncle to me although yet again no one could know that we knew each other outside of school. He was one of my guardians and took the job because of me. Therefore I was never in his class and wouldn't acknowledge him during the school day. I always felt bad for him having to teach here. He was a lovely poet and made a ton of money off his poems and didn't need to work on top of his writing. He insisted though that is was an honor to protect me. In the beginning it was awkward he would call me Miss and I would constantly tell him to call me Bree and finally we were close and good friends. He was fun and yet always protective and I loved him for that.

"Of course," my teacher answered not really caring if I missed the lesson he knew I would do well on the test and get my homework done no matter what. I got up from my seat slowly grabbing all my books and bag, walking out the door as the girls stared in envy but just going back to work thinking not too much about it.

"Can we go to your classroom so that way I can change? The wig especially is beginning to bother me."

"Of course, Bree. I understand, you know I always hated this dirt brown mop." He said motioning towards the wig. I just had to laugh he had a bit of a British accent and you could totally tell when he was angry. As soon as I laughed he knew that he had used what I told him was his "angry British accent" and he began to laugh too.

"So why did you pull me out of class anyway?" Now that I think of it, he never really pulled me out of class unless I was upset or needed or sometimes he felt like I needed a break.

As we entered his classroom he locked the door and we walked toward his desk away from the door so that way no one could see, it was a good thing his classroom was on the third floor so that I could look out the window and I didn't have to worry about someone seeing me. I took my wig off, this baggy sweater, and shoes. I opened the window and sat on the heating vent that was just in front of the window.

"So I hear your going to spend some family time with your sister?"

"Yeah." I said with a sigh. "Bad idea?"

"No actually I think it's a great idea. Everyone is her for you and we all agree that you should spend time with your family. We all think Drake is trying to bottle you up and keep you closer to him than anyone else. We um… talked and we think it best if you live your life the way you did before… the accident. Brianna you know she wouldn't want you hiding from the world. She would want you to be smart in school and have friends."

"I know. It's just why me? I don't deserve to be "special" and I realize I can't have it all so why should I try? I just wouldn't be able to live without you guys. Drake is so annoying and I don't know if I can deal with him anymore. What am I going to do Tim. I know I can't live like this anymore. My brother is getting suspicious and even more protective, they all have. I have been slipping, they see the cuts and bruises and they don't buy the lies anymore. Kevin has even told me so. He told me yesterday that he knew there was something up, he understood if I didn't want to talk about it, and that he missed hanging with me and playing football and watching it on Tv. Did you know it crushed me when he told me the old Brianna was in me somewhere and that he loves he no matter what. I miss my brother, my dad, and my sister. She doesn't even feel like my twin anymore. We are so opposite and she seams like a stranger now. I also miss my mom. She would have known what to do. She would be able to make everything better. But she can't now because I killed her." I said looking out the window, never making eye contact as tears spilled from my eyes. I was good at keeping my voice steady though after so many times of needing to convince people that I was ok. Tim has been there since the beginning though and he saw right through it I could tell, because he put a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Brianna you know you didn't kill her."

"Just because it wasn't my power that killed her literally, doesn't mean it wasn't my fault. Think about it Timothy. If I wasn't born she would be alive caring for Julie and Kevin right now. They would have their mother. She would still be loving and caring for my father and he wouldn't have any sadness when he looked at their wedding pictures. It would only be happiness. You know what hurt more then all of that? Is knowing she isn't even my biological mother. Knowing that the woman that gave birth was her sister, and she took away her power and then tried to kill her. And yet my mom still took me in. She still treated me like every mother should treat their own daughter." I said letting the story just trail off.

"How? How did you know? Your mother never told you that. I know she told me she never would. She knew this is how you would feel if you ever did know and she didn't want that. She said it was never your fault and that you deserved everything you got. She watched you grow, Bree. She saw as you became smarter, more beautiful, stronger, and more powerful. She said that there was no one in this world that deserved the power than you. She knew you would never take advantage and you never did. Now you even dumb yourself down. You even take away from your beauty, and it's not because of yourself but for others. She knew that's what you would resort to if you ever found out. How did you find out?" He said so confused, but at the same time now realizing that everything fit.

"I saw it. I can see the past, Timmy. I can find out anything I want to. I can question something and find the answer to it. Why do you think I do so well in history and yet also get into trouble because I can't support my answers?" I said with a little bit of a laugh in my voice.

"And how come I never heard of this before now?" he asked a little bit of disappointment in his voice. At me or at the fact that himself because I didn't trust him I didn't know.

"I can feel the disappointment you know. I didn't mean to not tell you but I assumed that if I told you, you would figure out that I found out about my mom. I just wasn't ready to talk about it."

"I'm not disappointed." He said but I gave him a look that told him I knew he was lying. "Ok I was just disappointed in myself. I feel like I haven't been there for you as I told your mother I would. Bree you know you can come to me with these things right? I will always be here for you." He said and I could tell he was saying nothing bt the truth.

As I turned around to face him I saw that he was staring out the window as well. I then dove into is arms as I started to cry. This was the first time I ever truly let myself cry to someone. I would let a few tears out know and then but it was never on purpose, but Timmy was basically family. He was the closest thing I had to a mom, even though he was a guy. He was like her in so many ways. I wonder…

I closed my eyes asking a question in a mind. I had a feeling I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to make sure it was true before I confronted him. I knew the answer wouldn't matter, but I knew if the answer was yes it would bring me possibly closer to him:Is Timmy my mom's brother?

**A little cliffy there Sorry =)**

**Well I hope you liked it **

**And please Review**

**Do you like Brianna's POV?**

**=P**


	8. Please Read

Hey guys thanks so much for reading my stories!

I would just like to inform you that I am starting a new Twilight story. It's called Bye.

It takes place in New Moon when Edward leaves Bella, but it will be different from the book.

Let me know what you think I always love to read reviews on my writing.

Please just give it a shot only the Preface is up for now.

I Hope to update at least once a week if not more.

Thanks again,

Devil Nightmare


End file.
